Megaman vs robotboy
Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS MELEE! Pre-fight megaman is seen patrolling around the city he then comes across a a little robot he laughs at the little robot not thinking much of him he then shrugs and get's in a fighting stance ready to fight against what the little robot has up his metal sleeve Fight IT'S A ROBOT RIOT! FIGHT! megaman starts shooting at robotboy but robotboy dodges it and flies straight into megman punching him in the gut this makes megaman surprised but he smirks knowing this is a bigger fight then he expected boom! 30 megaman shoots a blast at robotboy and sends him flying he the lands on the side of a building where donnie is giving tommy's girlfriend a wedgie she then struggles to break free but donnie just laughs pulling more 18 robotboy then pounds his fists together and transforms into his max form this catches megaman by surprise as he is then blasted with a mega laser megman counters with a charged blast from his mega buster shoom! 15 the two blasts collide each trying to outpower the other in the end they both explode tommy's girlfriend runs off crying as her underwear is over her head robotboy then flies off to undo her wedgie with megman in hot pursuit as he blasts at him robotboy undoes the girls wedgie and she gives robotboy the thumbs up ding! 11 megman then snaps his fingers as robotboy is gone he then checks his scanner to find him and sure enough he does as he whistles for rush as he combines with him and they fly after him it's an air fight as they robots exchange hits robotboy then does a hard punch to megaman but he dodges robotboy get's ready to fire a blast at robotboy but he get's out a big arsenal of guns this makes megman's jaw drop as he is then blasted 6 megaman then goes down as he looks down at the destroyed rush and is shocked megman: nooo! rush then comes back rebuilt megman: oh good boy megman pet's rush on the head as they recombine and fly after robotboy they start blasting at each other robotboy then comes out of nowhere and punches megman multiple times at max speed he send megaman flying into a building but then rush pounces at robotboy and scratches him up a bit robotboy then is attacked by rush going full beast on him megaman then jumps into the air but then robotboy then throws rush at megmanman as they both go down with a big boom and explosion boom! megman is then seen hanging wedgie style on a flagpole while holding a white flag rush just laughs at his master's situation as robotboy flies off then tranforms to sleep mode as tommy then picks him up and put's him in his backpack then walks off ready to fight another day whistling the big fist theme donnie: now that's a wedgie! Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS........ROBOTBOY!